Homework
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Wally has homework due tomorrow. He, Gl, and Bats are on monitoring duty. Oneshot.


Say.. you said you liked random stories, right? Well, great news! I don't know why I did this, or whatever.. but check it out! Fan's Birthday Party Story

_**Homework**_

_Ten minutes. Hurry it up, West! _Flash chided himself, glaring at the laptop. His 15-page essay on Cellular Disintegration was not going well. He was only on page 10, and he was already beginning to slip up.

"Damn it..." He muttered out loud. "I'm gonna have to finish it at the tower if I want it done by tomorrow morning." Although he was smart, Wally West liked to procrastinate...

Later, he met John, the laptop tucked away in the bag he was bringing to the watchtower.

"What's that?" John asked, as a green bubble surrounded them both, and they began the journey to the station.

"Just the most awesome stuff ever," Wally replied with a broad grin. "I realized that monitoring duty can be boorr-rrring, so I packed my DS, my laptop with awesome games, and some comic books." Wally did not own a DS, and the last comic book he had purchased was beneath miles and miles of dirty laundry. His laptop had solitaire.

"Oh? Well, you better not space out too much," The Green Lantern replied. "We have a job to do, you know."

"Of course I do, GL, and I'm offended you'd think I would ever 'space out'. Speaking of which, great job on the 'space' pun." John rolled his eyes.

"So...What games do you have for the DS?" He asked casually. Wally's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, while his lips twisted to form a broad grin at the thought of the tight-ass marine Lantern sitting on a bench, hunched over the console, shouting curses at the Mario character, who wouldn't keep his cart on course. John rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Sorry for trying to make some conversation,"

"It's cool, GL," Flash replied. "I just never figured you for the video game type. I've got..." He racked his mind to think of a DS video game. "..I forget the names, but I have a lot." The marine smiled and reverted his eyes back to the destination, now within sight. "So, who else besides you and me is up on the tower tonight?"

"Batman." Green Lantern replied, looking amused at Flash's distressed face.

"He'll never let me play video games," He announced, pouting.

"Just explain that it'll shut you up for a while," John replied with a smile. "Then he'd be all for it."

"Doubt it," Flash replied, sticking out his lower lip in mock anguish. "He'd probably break my DS, and wrap ducktape around my face."

"We have ducktape on the tower?"

"Naw, but that belt of his has everything." John shrugged, then nodded in agreement.

--

As the green bubble with the two heroes encased within approached, Batman rubbed at his temple. He had to have the same night as that idiot Flash, didn't he? He grumbled the clearance code, and the doors opened in the airlock. The Green Lantern, and the Flash, stepped inside, and the green soon dissipated. After a few minutes of waiting, the second door opened, and the heroes entered.

"Hey, Bats," The red-clad moron greeted him cheerfully. Batman grunted in reply. John took a seat next to him. Flash paused, his hand tightly wrapped around the handle of a carry-on bag he was carrying.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom." He announced. Batman bit back a sarcastic, _Good for you_. John sent the speedster a knowing smile, which made Batman interested. He turned.

"Aren't you going to leave the bag here, Flash?" He asked in a threateningly low voice. The Fastest Man Alive froze, then turned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Smiling, he said,

"Naw, that's okay, Bats. I'm already on my way, so..." He quickly sped out of the room. Batman turned his glare at the marine, who shifted uncomfortably.

Batman's record for getting criminals to talk by holding them off the side of the building: 10.3 seconds. Batman's record for getting John Stewart to talk by just glaring at him: 3.4 seconds.

"He's brought video games," The man reluctantly said. Batman raised an eyebrow coolly.

"Is that so? I'm going to go have a chat." His icy voice made the Green Lantern shiver, and he smirked once out of eyesight.

--

"Okay... Bats seemed suspicious, but he's paranoid, so that doesn't really matter." Flash sat down inside his bathroom, and took out the laptop. It played a soft melody, signaling it was turning on. After a lot of humming, his background appeared (The Flash), followed shortly by the Start Menu, and toolbar. He searched his links and found his project. He skimmed over the last paragraph, then continued to write.

--

The sound that welcomed him to Flash's room was the incessant clacking of a laptop keyboard. He stalked to the bathroom, and knocked loudly.

"Uh-" Came the reply. It sounded like a little kid who'd been caught. "Occupado?" Batman shoved the door open, to see Flash, awkwardly hiding a bulky laptop behind his back. He looked like a trapped animal. He seemed to try to calm himself, before saying, "This isn't very nice, Bats. Jumping in on someone while they're taking a leak."

"You weren't." Batman replied simply. There was a pause, before the abashed hero nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Green Lantern told me about the video games." The face of the hero heated.

"GL?! Well-er-"

"What kind of video game are you playing?" The tone of his voice was unreadable, he knew.

"Um- solitaire? Great for foiling boredom!"

"Does solitaire require that much typing." Flash froze.

"Uh- no. I was gonna play solitaire, but then I decided to..." He paused. "To play another game. With typing." Batman glared, and he sighed. "I'm writing a memoir about my life, except I changed my secret identity to make it more 'kid-friendly' and interesting."

"Is that so?" Batman asked, ripping the laptop from his fingers. "Mr. Felderson, Third Period?"

"It's the third period of my life- you know." Flash replied carelessly. "My name is Jared Felderson. Nice name? I personally love it. Makes me sound... english-y. Sorta."

"Mm. Why is this paragraph about cells?" Flash stole back the laptop and grinned.

"I'll read it for you." The speedster began to awkwardly read. " 'I decided to pick up a book, and as I walked through the library, I saw a book titled 'Cell Out'. I thought it was a clever title, and figured it was a comedy book. I didn't actually look inside, until after I checked it out. Here is what it said:' " Flash then began to say what the paragraph had said, mispronouncing many words. However, Batman got the sense that he was lying through his teeth.

"Does that book even exist?" He asked gruffily. Flash blushed, then his shoulders slumped.

"Maybe. Nice title though, isn't it? Spur of the moment."

"So what is that really?"

"Homework."

"Homework?" Bruce echoed. "Are you in some type of Adult Education?" Flash blushed.

"No.."

"So..."

"College."

"Oh. Did you go back?" Flash shook his head awkwardly.

"Just finished high school two years ago."

"Oh..."

"And no, I didn't get held back," Flash added, with a roll of his eyes, then he turned them to the floor. "Now that you know...I just- I'm in this honors class, right? And this teacher, Felderson- I swear he's out for me. He got this big project, and I procrastinated- mainly because of 'Flash' stuff. And I only wrote ten pages, instead of fifteen. So I was thinking I could finish it up tonight, since you and John can handle the whole 'saving the world' thing, you know?" He sighed. "I'm sorry - I'll get back to it."

"You do that." Batman agreed. Flash's gaze was sad and resigned of hope. "John might be pissed you can play video games and ignore your work- but I can deal with him." Flash perked, and his head shot up.

"What?!"

"I can't have you dropping out of college." Batman replied with a smirk and a shrug. "Might get you worried about stuff in the field." Flash gawked. "The desk might be a better workstation," He added, before leaving.

As he entered the monitoring room, John turned.

"You yell at him?" Batman didn't respond. "Guess that's a 'yes'." The Green Lantern muttered, smirking. "Don't get him all worked up, though- we can't handle having him be distracted." Batman smiled slightly.

"I know."

--

THE END

Short? Yes. Point? No. Thanks for trying it! Sorry if you didn't like it! But... I'm happy! So there!


End file.
